danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hell Gate
This is it, folks We're finally near what is probably the end of the main game for Stick Ranger. The Hell Castle/Palace/Cathedral/Etc is right in front of us. It's been a fun ride. I'm looking forward to Stick Ranger... 2! Ha ha ha ha ha. But seriously, Hell Castle/etc boss better not have the same attack as the White Boss Castle Stickman. That attack can go fuck itself, and I say that with absolutely zero shame. Randomized attacks are bad enough. Randomized attacks from a super powerful enemy that have terrible habit of spawning half a foot above your head are a severe piss-off. And I dread them combining this with a powered up version of the Hell Gate Red Stickmen's firebomb attack. Give my Kaizo Castle Boss credit, he wasn't bullshit because of randomization. He was bullshit becasue his attacks were hard-hitting as fuck. But the fight itself was basically the same, just... Souped up about a thousand times. But we'll see. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:38, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Once the end is reached, since we have the source code, let's make Stick Ranger 2 a community creation. Everyone on the site can suggest stages, enemies, weapons, a new map, etc. and as the community, we've got many teams to test out, many different skillsets to get the most balanced game we can. There were problems with the original, I stand by saying that the hardest boss in the game is still Seaside 2. I'm somewhat experienced in Java and I understand how to do many things with the code. I can create new enemies, stages, weapons, compo items with little help. There are parts I still don't understand such as creating the map, which to me looks like it is made out of different pieces but I don't know if these are generated by code or just part of an image. Adding new heads is easy, Nobody knows how to create new species. I suppose you could look at the implementation of a new species and find out what code has been added between releases. Still, some of the weapons we have currently are stupidly OP ... Spark Cestus, cough ... Even if the Hell Boss has say 5 million HP, I can caluclate that a Spark Cestus with Bullets Card 6 and Quick's Card 5 will destroy him in 20 seconds (It takes about 1 second to kill the Ice Castle Boss) and I don't even have Level 7 stones on my Priests, but you can lower that time further because I also have a Magician on this team with Lightning. Great single enemy damage. You gotta admit the game is pretty poorly balanced and a community creation where complaints are taken into account will make for a much more balanced experience. No more Seaside 2 nonsense, right? Cazaam (talk) 14:43, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Yeah...but what if ha55ii releases SR2 after or before us? Grisha5 (talk) 00:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :We'd probably rename it accordingly. Maybe SR: Community Edition or something. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:45, August 20, 2016 (UTC) My beliefs on the matter are a bit different, as there's still a decent amount of room to put in about 5 or 6 stages, at least. I'm beyond certain this next megaboss is gonna have a 7-digit figure (or at least 999,999), but if this is gonna be the final boss, ha55ii better fucking surprise us! For a couple examples to just game-break and piss all of us off: *It could be completely immune to magic attacks. I mean ZERO damage. *It could have an instant death attack, or at least an "HP to 1" move. *It could have more than one form we have to fight. Mountaintop was always horrendous, but I'd rather have a hard-as-fuck final boss to satisfy me. Omega16 (Talk) 05:51, August 20, 2016 (UTC) : My only fear is just a boring beefed up castle boss with 500,000 LP and the same attacks. ha55ii better not mess this one up. Otherwise, i'm going to rename the stage to "Sub-Hell Castle" if the final castle is called Hell Castle. My Hell Castle will be a 5-boss stage with 5 bosses in 5 different rooms, and each room requires defeating each boss to continue, just like in mountaintop. 4 bosses that are in the and one super boss. I'm actually excited that the game is about to end because I can finally start modding again. RedHardcore (talk) 06:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) : Isn't it that Evil castle suggestion on Fan-Ball? The one with OP bosses? Naaaaah. And the final boss from that suggestion is TOO OP. Grisha5 (talk) 02:08, August 21, 2016 (UTC)